This invention relates to flexible traction pads adapted to be placed under tires of a vehicle when the vehicle is immobilized on ice or snow.
Automobile operators who have driven in ice or snow conditions, invariably become familiar with the difficulties inherent in starting the vehicle from a standstill position when the road surface is icy or covered with snow. Through proper application of engine power, it is generally possible to start and drive the vehicle. However, on icy road surfaces, or under various snow conditions, the vehicle's wheels upon starting tend to slip when the car is placed in gear and the driver applies pressure to the accelerator.
Several devices have been produced with the objective of preventing tire slippage and providing traction to the vehicle when attempting to start it on icy or snowy roads. Each of these devices includes some form of metallic, rubberized or plasticized mat with metallic gripping surfaces which engage the road. Each of these has a common drawback, in that in order to provide a gripping surface toward the roadway, the mats have metallic protuberances embedded therein, or are completely constructed of metal. The mats with such metallic parts require a multi-step construction process wherein the metallic ridges or studs are embedded in the mat during the manufacturing process. A person using these mats must place them snugly against the area of contact between the tire and ice or snow. When the wheels spin, the mat may be propelled around them, where through an abrasive cutting action, the metallic protuberances can damage the auto body.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,435 discloses a traction pad comprising a rubber mat into which are embedded and enveloped a number of longitudinal metal core pieces to provide longitudinal stiffness to the mat. Portions of the core pieces are partially severed in a staggered arrangement and then bent down in the same direction to provide traction calks. Preferably, corresponding calks of the core pieces are aligned with each other to provide rib-like surfaces extending across the width of the traction pad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,680, a traction mat is provided in which the base of the mat is provided with rows of slots which are designed to receive cleats or lugs which extend downwardly from the lower surface of the mat. The particular design of these cleats or lugs requires several steps of manufacture prior to their insertion into the traction mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,459 describes a traction pad comprising a flat flexible mat formed with transverse treads on its upper surface. Studs are embedded in the mat and extend out of the bottom surface for engagement with the roadway. The mat is provided with holes within which the studs are inserted, and the studs themselves have a cylindrical body with a reduced diameter cylindrical pin portion. Ridges are provided on the bottom surface of the mat between rows of protruding stud pin portions to cooperate with the studs during operation.
In each of these disclosures, the traction mat is manufactured in several steps requiring generally an insertion of the metallic gripping elements into a pad-like support mat. The metallic gripping elements are generally produced through a process comprising several steps prior to their application to the traction mat.